User blog:SkyFanTD/Cause of the Skave downfall
First off, hi I am SkyFanTD, and this is my first analysis blog so cut me some slack. So by now most of your thoughts on Skave is ITS TERRIBLE or ITS WORSE THAN ZOKE, but I think that Skave was well written except for perhaps the finale. Also, I won't be discussing much of the first half of Skave, so I will mention it right now before I talk about the second half. Skave Preswitch Foreshadowing Well I firmly believe that from the start that the writers said that Sky and Dave was not going to work out, and here are three things that commonly occurred that helped prove my point. #1 Split Confessionals In every split confessional the two are literally thinking completely the opposite. For example after the switch Dave thinks that he still might have a shot with Sky, while Sky states in her confessional that at least now Dave knows that there is no shot. This happens for pretty much all of premerge, and when two people who want to be in a relationship are thinking the complete opposite it never ends well. Why chris.png SkyConfessional2.png #2 Ella Okay so one of my close friends, ShawnFan14, recently made a blog about why he hates Ella, and he makes a great point. What purpose did Della have? To give Ella plot. Maybe to give Ella a reason to last longer? No, I think that Ella getting involved was just another way the writers were hinting at Skave's downfall. Why do I think this? Well when I rewatched A Blast From the Past I noticed that when Sky found out that Dave and Ella may be a thing she seemed to be very jealous which would "justify" her actions in a future episode, but I will discuss that later. #3 Sugar Obviously one of the more important reasons for why Dave and Sky did not work was Sugar. She did everything in her power to stop the two from hooking up/ creating an alliance. I feel that maybe if Dave kissed Sky that the two would have headed towards a more positive ending because it was clear that the two had an attraction, and even though Sky was denying liking Dave/ and talking about how she was focused on the competition, it was clear that she REALLY liked Dave. For example this was displayed in This is the Pits!, when she sees him with huge muscles and he calls Sky her jungle queen. She also states that she dreamed about him and that it feels like butterflies are in her stomach when he's around her, etc. So yeah, Sugar continuously interfering prevented Dave and Sky from taking their attraction to the next level, but I am sure everyone knew that. THE SWITCH Okay when I first watched TDPI, I thought that the switch didn't have too much significance. I was thinking its main purpose was to separate Dave and Sky, so they wouldn't get together or further their attraction. I still think this, but I also believe that there was another reason that may have been the nail in the coffin for Skave. Post Switch So one of the first scenes of the very next episodes is Sky getting depressed about not eating breakfast with Dave, which leads Jasmine to get involved. Okay I know many people may not think this, but I think Jasmine may have sealed Skave's fate unintentionally. Kind of like how Dave unintentionally caused the conflict between Jasmine and Shawn during premerge. Okay what I mean by this is that Jasmine getting involved was VERY bad news for Dave and Sky because thanks to Dave she thought Shawn didn't like her, which pushed her to believe that guys are just a distraction, and getting involved in a relationship will only serve as a distraction to winning the million dollar prize. #1 Jasmine So like I was saying Jasmine believed that getting involved in a relationship is bad news thanks to Dave UNINTENTIONALLY. Anyways so throughout the episode it is shown that Sky really does care for Dave, but Jasmine continuously stops Sky from helping Dave during the challenge. This leads me to believe that Jasmine set the downfall in motion. Why? Think about it, Sky loves to win and she said in like half of her confessionals that she likes Dave, BUT she wants to win the money. And Jasmine unintentionally messed with Sky's feelings. Sky is a team player and will do anything to help her team, so when Jasmine kept on telling her to remember Dave is the enemy it led to Sky making decisions that she wouldn't have done otherwise. Sky was already giving Dave small mixed signals, but during the challenge she left Dave so confused that he was left crying in the confessional XD. But Jasmine had a MAJOR influence, during the challenge just to refresh your memory, Dave warns Sky about the horn she is about the horn she is about to step on which is sweet. And then of course Jasmine barges in for like the fiftieth time in that challenge and she asks Sky "Are you a team player or a team traitor? pick. NOW! This causes Sky to pick up the horn and throw it at Dave. Dave is shocked and wonders why she would do that. BECAUSE OF JASMINE! Sky already was having trouble putting the competition over Dave, but Jasmine was the nail in the coffin. She influenced Sky to put the team over Dave which left Dave sad and confused. #2 Shawn in a way Shawn has a small effect on the downfall of Skave. He tells Dave during the final part of the challenge that "You think Sky wants to date a quitter? Give your head a shake." I think this is when Dave ACTUALLY remembers that he is in a competition. So in Hurl and Go Seek Dave wants to show Sky that he is a "winner", so he finishes right before her during the challenge and arrogantly rubs it in her face, and tells her how sexy is he now? Keep in mind that Sky was having trouble putting the competition over Dave, but now that he arrogantly shoved his "victory" in her face it annoyed her. Also Sky being "jealous" that Dave defeated her was another reason for her outburst. #3 Hurl and Go Seek So by now everything was set in motion, Dave had lost Sky. Sky had made up her mind that she was going to put the competition over Dave thanks to JASMINE, and everything was over. However, Dave's strong feelings for Sky resulted in him not giving up on Sky. EVEN after she brutally rejects his love, he still does not give up on her because he knows that she still likes him. Sky reminds Dave in the woods that she told him "I like you BUT" and that Dave never wanted to hear the but. The two share a moment, and Dave says "Please let me be your boyrfiend" which snaps Sky out of the trance, and she tells Dave no once more and walks away. Of course Dave is PISSED at this point because he knows that she likes/liked him, but he doesn't know why she continues to tell him NO. So yeah anyways if you think about it the episode isn't really that poorly written. The outburst was "justified", and Dave has every right to be mad at Sky. THE FINALE So the finale starts with the two finalists getting a "randomly" selected helper. So Sky gets Dave on both tries, and is frustrated, which is understandable. After what happened in Hurl and Go Seek I would be a bit frustrated as well. But the part that is a bit confusing at first is Sky kisses Dave so that he will be at his best, and help her win the money. This decision is questionable because well at this point she is playing with his emotions AGAIN. She tells him no and then kisses him, but all Dave can think about is that they finally kissed. So the finale continues, and Chris says the name THE DOUBLE DUO OF DEADLY DYING DEATH. And Dave asks "Is it dangerous?" What kind of question is that? look at the f***ing title. So Sky says "He was brighter before wasn't he?" These lines were completely unnecessary in my opinion, but I continued to watch the finale a bit suspicious now. And then Sky says I need to tell you something...., but is cut off. Which again left me suspicious. Then Chris shows the tapes and it is revealed that Sky has a boyfriend boyfriend Here is the thing about the finale, Sky never talked about how she had a boyfriend in the confessionals, however, just before her confessional where she admitted she had a boyfriend she stated that she was careful about what she said in the confessional. So there is the possibility that she just never wanted to tell the audience. HOWEVER, I think that she actually didn't remember until Chris brought it up and when she said "I like you BUT" she was going to say "But I need to focus on the game so no." But at this point it could be anything, so I am waiting for a confessional where she comes clean, but then Dave says "THAT WAS THE BUT." And Sky attempts to explain, but is cut off by Chris. Back to the finale So here Dave is PISSED that Sky has a boyfriend, and says that if he wins the money he will light the money on fire in front of Sky. So then Dave is portrayed as the bad guy because he wants Sky to die. So the finale ends and Jasmine, Shawn, and Sky are sitting on the plane with Chris, and then Chris asks "Did we forget something?" and the scene switches to Dave about to be mauled by Bling bear 3.0. The finale ends and it goes to commercial. My reaction: WTF. Why end a finale on that note? Seriously, what did Dave ever do besides fall for Sky to lose his hair, Sky, AND get mauled by a bear. The finale is very poorly written, and honestly could have been a lot better. So in my opinion the downfall was well written. There was many events that foreshadowed that Dave and Sky would not work. However, the last 5 minutes of the finale practically ruins all of the interactions that happened with Dave and Sky throughout the season, AND it tries to make Dave look like the bigger villain to justify that Sky cheated. Now you may be asking? Then why are you a Sky fan, well honestly I loved her story line, and her interactions with the other contestants were pretty good. The only part that irritated me was when she said she has a boyfriend. I don't really care that she cheated because I honestly am not a fan of Dave and Sky especially after Three Zones and a Baby, and she stated that she meant to break up with him. But it could have been written a bit better, and it should have been revealed at the beginning of the finale, so Dave and Sky could have some sort of resolution. Also I love how even though she was attracted to Dave, she never lost sight of the competition, unlike Dave. And finally, I can personally relate to her being an athlete and determined to win at any cost. So what was the purpose of this blog? Well I want to know if you think Skave was well written. Would you like Dave and Sky to resolve their conflict in a future season? Should Dave really be the bad guy in the relationship, just because he tried to murder Sky for finding out that she had a boyfriend? Let me know in the comments Category:Blog posts